The present invention relates to a video game system having a host and a plurality of terminal devices each connected to the host through a transmission line and having a plurality of video game units.
Of various video game units installed in an amusement facility, some have memory devices such as a RAM and ROM wherein a video game program played on the game unit is stored. By setting another memory device, or by changing the program stored therein, various games can be played on the same unit.
Some of these game units are adapted to show points scored by the player on displays thereof. For example, in a case of a racing game, a lap time taken to drive a circuit of the race course is shown.
In the conventional game unit, the player is informed only of the point he had just scored. Namely, although there may be a plurality of game units on which the same video game can be played, the players cannot compete against one another and compare the scores. Moreover, it is impossible for the player in one amusement facility to have knowledge of the scores of other players in other facilities and the position of his score among them.